Tied Up
by EspoirDio
Summary: C.C. finds Niles in a...certain position which leads to more. Written for the lovely triple L!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo!:) Yes, it's another "M"...lol This one was especially written for Triple L coz we had a couple of funny conversations about possible "M" stories and also coz she requested this for her birthday, which was on Friday. I'm sorry I didn't have this finished then, but now that I do, I really hope you enjoy it!;) This is gonna come in 2 parts, this one is kinda...Niles...tied up!lol And you can surely guess what part 2 will be!;) R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

**Tied up: Part 1**

C.C. was fuming when Niles left her standing like that. First he had stormed into her room, demanding that she'd give it to him, even threatening to tie her up. In her mind there was no doubt what "it" was, but then why had he rushed out again the minute he had ransacked her drawers? At first she had thought that he had simply been playing a prank on her again, after all it had been him who had told her that she could get lucky. But then her insecurities had kicked in and she couldn't help but wonder if he had changed his mind because he found her repulsive. Letting out a frustrated growl she finally jumped to her feet and headed to his room, determined to get some answers. She didn't even bother knocking, but simply flung the door open but stopped in her tracks as her brain tried to process what her eyes were seeing. Through the open door that led into his bedroom she could see Niles lying on his back, his shirt ripped open and his hands tied behind his head. This was going to be good! She took her time approaching him as an evil smile crept across her face.

"Why Butler Boy, am I interrupting something? Are you still tied up in a… conversation?" she asked with a husky voice, before letting out a sultry laugh.

"Just help me, woman." He growled.

C.C. was already leaning over him, ready to undo his ties, when her hand accidentally brushed along the inside of his thighs. She felt him twitch and decided that a change of tactic was in order; it had suddenly occurred to her what the best way was to find an explanation for his strange behavior earlier on. She gracefully lifted her leg over his torso, sitting down so that she was now straddling him, her ass firmly pressed against the bulk in his pants. She moved around a little, feeling how much this aroused him. Then she leaned forward, allowing him to get a good look at her cleavage, before running her tongue over the shell of his ear.

"Shall I untie you, Butler Boy?" she whispered sensually "Is this what you want? Or is there something else that you want? All you have to do is tell me."

He had felt surprised, to say the least, when C.C. had barged in like that, but now he wasn't even capable of rational thought anymore. He was throbbing with the desire to take her and her stiff nipples that were poking through her silky blouse invitingly only turned him more on. She gasped slightly when he leaned forward as best as he could, roughly finding her throat with his mouth. He licked and sucked until he reached the hollow of her neck, growling in frustration at his inability to reach more of her.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked, her innocent smile drawing away from the fact that her chest was rising and falling rapidly "Is there something you want?"

"You, woman." He growled, once again tearing at his ties "Free me and I will show you how much I want you!"

She tutted lightly, leaning back and ground her body against his for the second time.

"Oh God, C.C." he groaned "I need to touch you!"

But she shook her head as her hands wandered to slowly and painstakingly unbutton her blouse. She could swear that every time she revealed a bit more skin, his eyes began to further darken with desire.

"Use your other senses." She instructed, while slipping out of the blouse completely.

He moaned again when she opened the clasp of her white lacy bra and showed him her full, round breasts.

"You can see me, Niles." She whispered, moving her hands over her body and pinching her nipples, throwing her head back in pleasure. "You can hear me." She breathed. Then she leaned closer again, her golden hair tickling his skin. "You can smell my scent."

But as their eyes met she found it hard to keep her own promise, suddenly craving the contact with his skin. Her lips brushed over his temples and down his cheek until she captured his lips. Their kiss was heated and passionate and soon Niles plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, where it wrestled with her own.

"Do you still want to touch me, Niles?" she asked, breaking the contact.

"Yes." He said with a hoarse voice that sounded so unlike his normal tone.

"Then touch me with your lips." She pleaded, moving even closer so that he could reach not only her throat but also her chest.

"I will worship you, C.C." he promised.

She visibly trembled upon hearing those words and closed her eyes when she felt his lips exploring her skin again. He let his tongue wander down the valley between her breasts before lightly taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. She drew in a sharp breath when she felt his teeth grazing the sensitive areola. She thought she was going to explode if he wouldn't take her now, but still she forced herself to wait, moving further down to trail butterfly kisses across his chest.

"C.C., untie me." He whispered huskily.

"Are you begging, Butler Boy?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

But before he could deny it she pressed the palm of her hand down on his now visibly aroused member, moving it around in a circle.

"You witch!" he moaned, throwing his head back.

She chuckled to herself, before opening his belt and pulling his pants and briefs down to his ankles.

"Do you want to feel me, Niles?" she asked again, her light-blue eyes burning with fiery passion.

He nodded, too weak to formulate words but his eyes widened when he felt her tongue teasing the tip of his penis.

"I didn't… I meant…" he stuttered, and she looked up, eyeing him through her long lashes.

She realized that it was only his ties that were preventing him from writhing around on the bed, that's how crazy she was making him.

"Tell me what you meant." She said and when no words left his lips, she let her tongue glide over his shaft before taking him in her mouth and slowly and sensually beginning to suck on it.

"God, C.C., I want to feel you." He groaned "I want to be inside you."

She gave his dick one final suck and then, licking her lips, whispered: "That's all I wanted to hear."

And she hurriedly climbed off him to get rid of her pants and her panties. Then she slowly lowered herself onto him, firstly only allowing him to graze her clit before he could fully plunge into her.

"Yes, C.C., faster." He moaned and she was close to moaning herself at the delicious friction they were creating with every thrust.

She followed his request until she was riding him so fast that the slapping of her ass against him intermingled with their cries.

"Oh fuck, Niles, nearly…" she moaned, leaning back to squeeze his thighs.

In the moment their eyes locked, he whispered: "I love you."

And with another thrust she felt the orgasm building up until the heat wave utterly consumed her, taking him along. She remained sitting on him, until their breathing had calmed, then she quietly asked: "You love me?"

"Yes, I do." He simply said and instantly the most beautiful smile lit up her face.

Wordlessly she finally undid his ties and lay down by his side.

"You love me." She repeated, this time as a statement, as if it was the most treasured line she knew.

He lovingly cupped her face and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"You are one hell of a woman, Miss Babcock."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!:) Without further ado I give you part 2 of Triple L's birthday present, hope you like it!;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only grin stupedly at the word "feather duster".^^**

Tied Up: Part 2

Niles Brightmore was lying in bed, eyes closed, still recovering from the most enticing, forbidden dream he had ever had. He had slept with C.C., or rather she had made love to him, pushing him to the brink of insanity and pleasuring him like no other woman had done before. When he opened his eyes, however, he was incredibly glad to see that it hadn't been a dream after all. There, next to him, lay the woman he had given his heart to. She was curled up in all her naked glory, her golden hair sprawled over the pillow, looking like Aphrodite herself. Her lids heavy with sleep were blocking the view of her sky-blue orbs that had been so full of passion the previous night. He began to move slowly, the softness of the sheets suddenly nothing compared to the softness of her skin. He had to feel her again, touch her and make sure she was still his. He gingerly lowered his lips to the crook of her arm to taste her, but found that it wasn't enough. And so he trailed kisses up to her neck, while his hand rested on her firm stomach.

"Niles!" she growled, her voice sounding rough and amused at once. When he didn't stop his assault on her, she threw her arms around his neck and stopped him, his face just inches away from her own. "Niles…" she said again, this time in barely more than a whisper as she assessed the hunger in his deep blue eyes "Do you love me still?"

"Even more." he said sincerely, waiting for her permission to kiss her.

Her hands wandered up to cup his face, before pulling herself up to capture his lips, brushing her naked body against his.

"Do you trust me?" he carefully asked, as a sudden idea occurred to him.

She took her time responding, running her hands over his shoulder and down the sinews of his strong chest, contemplating.

"Maybe." she finally said.

"That's good enough for now, "he replied, her favourite lopsided grin lighting up his face "then trust me to repay you for last night."

A spark of excitement shot through her body that she tried to hide by instead focusing on his biceps muscles that were very pronounced as he was still hovering above her.

"It'll never be as good as last night."

"I'll take that as a challenge." he said and briefly kissed her lips, before rolling over to pick up the ties.

He was surprised that C.C. didn't fight him as he began to tie her arms above her head.

"I will be back in a moment." he promised, jumping off the bed to hurriedly put on his pants and robe. He saw a brief flicker of doubt in her blue eyes and hurried to say: "I will return, I'd be a complete idiot if I wouldn't when a goddess is waiting for me."

Niles did keep his promise, never once having had any other intentions. He slipped out of his clothes again, placing an item underneath the bed, so that she wouldn't see it just yet. He felt himself getting excited just by the way she was staring at his naked body. Niles slowly began to crawl across the bed, propping himself up on his arms as he reached her body. He moved further and further north and couldn't help but smile when he felt her shiver as his penis brushed over her skin.

"Yesterday when I was tied up and couldn't touch you, you told me to use my other senses," he said, making sure that his hot breath was washing over her skin "today I want you to know what that's like."

As his tongue darted out to briefly lick over her nipple, she closed her eyes, finding it impossible to believe that his presence and mere words could already make her so wet. Her eyes snapped open again, however, when she felt the strangest yet exhilarating sensation, it was as if butterfly wings were touching her. But it was Niles holding a feather duster in his left hand which he was skillfully moving over her skin. He was still hovering above her and the mixture of the heat radiating off him and the light feathers that were now brushing over her clit made her gasp for air. As he moved away again she instinctively pulled up her legs and spread them as wide as possible to give him more access. Niles was now kneeling between her legs, his right hand caressing the inside of her thigh while with the left he moved the feather duster up and down over her lips.

"Oh God…" she sighed, wishing she could use her hand to open herself up wide to him, but instead dug her nails into the headboard.

As his free hand moved up to her breast, he began to apply pressure to her clit that formed an arousing rhythm once he began to pinch her nipple. By now she was pulsating with desire and her body had broken out in sweat. But just when she thought she was going to orgasm he pulled away and moved to lie down beside her. She barely noticed how aroused he already was, as she was clawing at her ties, intent on reaching the edge again.

"Don't hurt yourself, my love." he casually said which finally drew her attention to him.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was now using the feather duster to pleasure himself, twirling it in his hand so that it was moving over his tip in small circles. Soon after he was panting, using his right hand as well and it was driving her insane, knowing that this gorgeous man was lying mere inches away and she couldn't reach him.

"Niles, untie me!" she practically screamed and his eyes opened to reveal the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen.

Wordlessly he did as she had demanded and a moment later she was on him. Her hot mouth was exploring his chest at lightning speed while her hand had moved to massage his shaft.

"C.C." he moaned, enveloping her in his arms to flip her over.

As his mouth crushed hers his thumb quickly brushed over her clit, drawing a whimper from her throat.

"I can see you." He whispered in a raspy voice, kissing her again and allowing their tongues to wrestle until she moaned against his lips. "I can hear you." he continued, breaking away.

He then trailed a series of kisses down her throat and over the hollow of her neck, whispering: "I can touch you."

He moved further south, running his tongue over her belly, feeling the goose bumps he had created.

"I can smell that you want me." he said as he reached her damp curls.

He teased her clit with his tongue until she began to shake, finishing with: "And, I can taste you."

And without warning he pulled away to fully plunge inside her.

"Yes, Niles!" she groaned , wrapping her arms around his lower back.

He began to thrust harder and harder until she felt her walls tighten around him.

"Fuck, Niles!" she screamed, digging her nails into his skin as he arched his back.

Never before had she reached an orgasm at the same time as her partner and yet with Niles it had happened twice now. He rolled off of her and lay down by her side again, his right hand drawing lazy circles over her stomach.

"Are you glad you trusted me now?" he asked, his voice still a little husky.

"Yes," she admitted with a smile "although I think I was still better."

"Oh you infuriating woman." he growled, hungrily claiming her lips.


End file.
